


This may hurt a little, but it's something you'll get used to

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/F, PWP, Praise Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: Mei enjoys testing Zarya's limits. Zarya is eager to please.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou
Kudos: 22





	This may hurt a little, but it's something you'll get used to

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of dirty, kinky femslash." Hope anal fisting is dirty and kinky enough for y'all. Title is from "Stinkfist" by Tool. "Fist" is no longer a word.

Zarya lay belly-down on the bed, her pink head pillowed in her arms, her legs spread over a towel sopping in lube, and three of Mei's fingers up her asshole. Mei worked those fingers inside of her and watched the musculature of Zarya's back draw up and tense with each movement. Already Zarya was stretched so tight. Mei wondered at them both that they ever thought she could get her fist up there.

She teased: "Gee, I don't know…" Through the anterior wall the vibrating egg tucked inside Zarya's cunt buzzed. "You might not be able to fit me…"

" _I_ know my limits—" Zarya's voice quavered. "Keep going."

Mei had to smile. She gentled her fingers in and out of Zarya's hole. "You're so good to me, Zarya." Zarya shivered around her. "You're so strong, and you want to please me so much…" She pitched her voice low and murmured: "Such a good girl."

Those were the magic words. Zarya's ass arced high, her trunk twisting, rocking herself on Mei with a vigor that verged on frantic. The tautness of her ass was no longer so unforgiving, and Mei took her opening—steepling her fingers and sliding her pinky to join them with one movement that took her into Zarya past her knuckles. Her thumb rested between Zarya's ass cheeks.

Her unoccupied hand drizzled a fresh application of lube over her half-buried one. She twisted the flat of her palm around in Zarya's stretched hole, watching her enormous body shudder. "You're almost there," she told her. "So, so close."

"What do you mean— _almost_ there?"

Mei hiked Zarya's ass cheek aside and eased her occupied hand back enough to fold her thumb into the hollow of her palm. So cute, how Zarya rolled her hips after her, not wanting to be emptied of her even by an inch. "My whole hand's gonna be inside you…"

Zarya surprised her with a lilting laugh. "Do you think that is _all_ I can handle?" Mei could not see Zarya's face, but her cocky grin bled into her voice. It was enough to stagger Mei in the painstaking rhythm of her stretching. (It was enough to make her drip.)

"You want—more than my hand?"

"I want—to take—as much as you have to give." Zarya's back rose and fell with measured, shuddery breaths. "I want to be—full of you—I want to still feel you a week from now. I-I want—to feel you in my throat."

Just for a moment—Mei forgot to breathe. And just like that she slid into Zarya thumb and all.

A full-body shudder from her partner shook Mei herself up to the shoulder. Her rattling shriek veered past pleasure or pain. Mei froze. "Oh—my god. Are you okay?"

"Am I _okay._ " Zarya sucked a wet gasp between the teeth clenching the skin of her arm. "Nhh—fucking—keep _going._ "

Her whole fist was buried in Zarya's hole. Wrapped in the airtight stretch and warmth and pulse and thrum from the vibe in her cunt—and her needy hips grinding down on Mei's wrist. Her _hand_ was in Zarya, and Zarya wanted— _more._

"You're unreal." Mei's free hand stroked Zarya's rock-solid flank. "Your body is amazing, Zarya. You're amazing. And I love you so much—and you're _such_ a good girl." Zarya's hole spasmed and she groaned into the fold of her arms.


End file.
